Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutch control device for a four-wheel drive vehicle in which a system for transmitting drive force to auxiliary drive wheels is provided with a dog clutch and a friction clutch.
Background Information
Conventionally, a front wheel drive based four-wheel drive vehicle in which a system for transmitting drive force to the rear wheels is provided with a dog clutch and a friction clutch is known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-254058). In this four-wheel drive vehicle, when switching from a two-wheel drive mode to a four-wheel drive mode, the dog clutch is engaged after the friction clutch is engaged and the drive source side and the rear wheel side of the dog clutch are synchronized. In addition, when switching from a four-wheel drive mode to a two-wheel drive mode, the dog clutch is released after the friction clutch is released.